


(涉敬)難忘的聖誕節

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416





	(涉敬)難忘的聖誕節

難忘的聖誕節(涉敬)  
白雪紛飛的夜晚，因為是聖誕節的關係蓮巳敬人獲得了難得的假期，好吧～身為工作狂的敬人者本來是想繼續加班但身為他的老闆兼青梅竹馬天祥院英智怕他操勞過度所以強迫他直接休息  
「我明明就有好好照顧自己的身體，何必那麼誇張啊⋯⋯」  
嘴上雖然這麼說但是也多虧這樣他倒也能夠早點回家休息，而且因為連日的加班讓他也好久沒有見到那個人了敬人回到家，打開門面對的是一片漆黑的長廊  
「沒開燈？難道是出去了嗎？」  
也對今天並沒有告訴他今天會早點回家，畢竟這是英智突然作的決定，沒有看到那個人平時都會很愉快的前來應門，敬人感覺有些寂寞

等等......寂寞？我怎會有這種感覺啊！跟那個人在一起後，怎麼整個人都變得有點不大對勁了？

蓮巳敬人一邊胡思亂想的走進漆黑的房裡當他將客廳的燈打開時，一個巨大的物體出現在他的視線裡，那是一個包裝精美的禮物盒，色彩繽紛的包裝紙搭配鮮紅色的大緞帶，上面還打著有些俏皮的蝴蝶結，重點是那個禮物的大小說有一個人在裡面也不足爲奇了，無論從哪個角度看都很詭異，蓮巳敬人的頭上瞬間出現了三條線，有些無奈的扶額對著禮物盒說道  
「日日樹！別躲了！我知道你在裡面！」  
……  
無人回應他，房子就像一開始進來時一樣安靜，難道這次是他猜錯了？不大可能啊？因為依那個人的個性不會直接從禮物裡蹦出來嚇他一大跳，然後開始大喊著Amazing!才對啊？還是說他在裡面等太久然後睡著了？  
「喂！睡在裡面可是會窒息的啊！」  
敬人匆忙的開始拆禮物？當他打開禮物時發現裡面什麼都沒有只有一堆的緞帶，正當他困惑時他的後背被人推了一把，敬人整個人栽倒在盒子裡，太過突然的狀況敬人完完全全的嚇到了，開始在盒子裡掙扎結果反而被盒子裡的緞帶給纏住了  
「Amazing!這實在是太有趣了！」  
「日日樹！給我解釋一下！這是什麼情況！」  
「哈哈！先別生氣啊～禮物君～」  
「禮物君？」  
對於這奇怪的稱號敬人感到納悶，但他低頭看著自己現在的模樣時馬上就理解了，全身被紅色的緞帶綁著的坐在禮物盒裡不就是個活脫脫的聖誕禮物嗎！想通後敬人的臉整個紅了起來，而站在他面前的日日樹看到這反應笑得更高興了  
「別只顧著笑！快幫我解開！」  
「那怎麼行呢？」  
「什麼意思？有什麼不能解開的理由嗎！」  
「如果提前拆禮物話就不是好孩子了～這樣會收不到聖誕老人的禮物～」  
「什麼歪理啊！你早就不是小孩了！就算是也不是乖小孩！快點幫我解開！」  
「哈哈哈！你生氣的樣子真是百看不膩啊！」  
日日樹一邊笑著一邊開始扯著纏在敬人身上的緞帶  
「你根本只想惹我生氣吧！」  
「那是自然的～畢竟你所有的情緒都是完全屬於我的～」  
「嗯！」  
對上日日樹那雙充滿神祕色彩的紫眸，敬人感覺自己的心臟要被他給奪走了，他大概就是迷上這個男人的這點吧，簡單卻濃烈的佔有欲  
「喂......你不是要幫我鬆綁嗎？」  
「Amazing!如果被你猜到了我就不是日日樹涉了！」  
「我管你喔！快幫我解開！」  
「你確定要我解開嗎？」  
不知道日日樹是用了什麼方法把他原先穿在身上的衣服從緞帶裡取出，現在的他全身上下就只有紅色的緞帶而他的手腳被重新綁好上面還有一個可愛的蝴蝶結讓他更像是個禮物，他說得對現在如果解開緞帶的話他就會一絲不掛，敬人的臉再度羞紅起來  
「所以你要我解開嗎？」  
「......」  
「真是可愛啊～」  
看著敬人陷入兩難日日樹感到更加愉悅，他將敬人從禮物盒抱出來將他放在臥室的床上，早在一大早他就把床單換成充滿聖誕氛圍的大紅色，紅色的緞帶和床單襯的敬人的肌膚更加白皙，因為害羞敬人的皮膚染上了淡粉紅，再搭配上那雙充滿水氣的雙眸這對日日樹來說可是極大的誘惑  
「日日樹......」  
那雙令他著迷的紫眸正對他透露著露骨的慾望，面對那樣的眼神敬人感到有些不知所措，日日樹彎下身來取下了敬人的眼睛，輕輕的親吻他的額頭  
「我等不到明天早上了，就算這輩子我都被記在黑名單上，我也要來享用這份禮物！」  
「日日樹......」  
日日樹一手將敬人被束縛的雙手高舉過頭，另一手撫摸著從緞帶縫中露出的紅櫻，在日日樹溫柔的撫摸下紅櫻漸漸挺立，另一邊也沒被冷落他用溫熱的口腔將他含入口中，一邊用靈活的舌頭描繪著它的形狀，敬人的胸前被這麼得挑逗讓他起了反應，日日樹不知為什麼的老是喜歡舔他的胸部，明明男人的乳頭不就只是裝飾嗎？但經過他的調教後，自己的乳頭變得超級敏感，有一陣子甚至只要輕微的摩擦都會讓他有反應  
「不要在......舔......那裡.....」  
「那敬人希望我怎麼做呢？」  
竟然喊名字真是犯規，敬人撇過頭不想在看那雙眼眸，日日樹還非常壞心的去碰觸他的稚嫩，現在的他就快要達到高潮了，但日日樹卻在這時停了下來，又拿出了另一條緞帶在即將爆發的分身上打了一個蝴蝶結  
「在做什麼！」  
「敬人不好好表達的話可是會吃虧的喔～我不是跟你說過了嗎？」  
他總是喜歡這樣子欺負他，明知道自己的想法卻裝作不知道，真是有夠惡趣味的，但是他快要忍不住了被挑起的慾望並不是那麼容易撫平的  
「我......」  
「什麼？」  
「我......想要......」  
「如果不說清楚我不會知道的喔～」  
「我想要你！」  
「真是乖孩子呢～給你一點獎勵～」  
日日樹不知從哪拿出了榭寄生  
「榭寄生下必須交換聖誕之吻～」  
敬人對於日日樹的舉動有些不解，他將榭寄生放在他們上方，開始吻住他的雙唇用舌頭把打開緊閉的齒貝，勾起他的舌頭在彼此的口中共舞，些許的唾液沿著嘴角滑落至鎖骨，敬人感到缺氧時才結束這個吻，兩人分開時還帶出一絲曖昧的銀絲，在敬人喘息時，日日樹卻往他的身下探去，榭寄生在他的分身上他含住了他的分身，讓早就準備爆發的分身感到非常的緊繃  
「住手啊！！！」  
「是嗎？你希望我停下來嗎？」  
「求求你，讓我解放⋯⋯」  
「叫我的名字。」  
「欸！」  
「喊我的名字我幫你解開。」  
「嗯.......涉......幫我......」  
「Amazing~」  
「啊！！！」  
涉一拉開束縛著敬人分身的緞帶，敬人的腦筋一片空白，只感覺全身在顫抖，就在他恍神之際涉抬起他的雙腿將修長的腿折成ㄑ字形，露出了敬人最私密的部位，敬人感覺有個溫熱的東西正在侵犯他的後穴  
「等等！哪裡很髒！啊⋯⋯」  
日日樹無視敬人的掙扎繼續做他的開拓，敬人被他的挑逗讓他完全無法抵抗，過了一陣子日日樹的唇舌終於離開了他的私密處，正當敬人以為解脫時，一個強烈的異物感讓他明白剛剛的那些還只是前菜真正的主餐還在後頭  
「涉......不要了......真的不要了......」  
但隨著手指的數量增加敬人也快被這若有似無的快感給逼瘋了，隨後在涉碰觸到一個凸起時，好像有股電流貫穿整個身體，涉笑了笑  
「確定不要嗎？」  
他停下了手邊的動作並將手指給抽了出來，敬人被莫名的空虛感給有些逼急了，但是看著日日樹那張是你說不要的那張臉，讓他感到非常不滿可是現在他只想要被眼前的這個人貫穿  
「涉.......求求你......進來......」  
「既然敬人是如此的誠懇，只要你誘惑我就繼續～如何？」  
聽得這個要求敬人超想把日日樹給宰了然後直接丟到東京灣，但是他的身體無一處不在叫囂著希望被填滿，於是他面對著涉然後將雙手舉到他的面前  
「幫我鬆綁我就做。」  
日日樹照著敬人的指示解開了一緞帶  
「上床。」  
日日樹爬上了床然後坐在床頭，非常好奇這個一本正經的人究竟會作出什麼誘惑的事呢？敬人拉開了他褲頭的拉鍊，從緊繃的褲襠裡取出了涉的巨大，敬人被眼前的巨物下來一跳，涉覺得他的反應實在是太有趣，這可是過去每晚疼愛他的東西呢～好像是下定決心的樣子將那碩大含入口中，敬人的口活雖說不是非常的靈巧但比一般的初學者還要好了至少不會咬，被敬人這樣的伺候著涉感覺超級舒服的，而且看著敬人不自覺晃動的腰他覺得快要把持不住那，就當他快要衝頂時敬人停了下來，日日樹看著敬人跨在他身上，他扶著涉的分身慢慢地坐下去，自己的分身被溫暖的腸道包裹住，那樣的緊緻感讓涉感覺自己快要射了  
「敬人~你真的很會為我帶來驚喜呢~」  
「這樣子你才不會對我失去了興趣......啊!」  
「失去興趣......你在開玩笑吧......你是最能夠勾起我興趣的人了」  
「恩......那你可別丟下我喔~涉......」  
「那是當然的~我怎麼捨得丟下你呢~敬人~」  
「我姑且就相信你吧......」  
「那真是我的榮幸~我是屬於你的日日樹涉~聖誕快樂敬人~」  
「你......也是......聖誕快樂......我也屬於你......涉......」  
相愛的兩人結合在一起，但還沒結束畢竟夜還長著呢～

聖誕節清晨的朝陽灑進窗簾的縫隙裡，經過昨夜的情事蓮巳敬人累癱依偎在日日樹的懷裡，當他醒來時日日樹已經起床了  
「嗯......」  
「醒了？肚子餓了嗎？」  
「嗯......」  
敬人搖搖頭表示不要後接著往涉的懷裡鑽了進去，看著難得撒嬌的敬人涉感到非常的愉悅  
「涉......」  
「怎麼了？」  
「是你讓英智放我假的嗎？」  
「欸？」  
「不要騙我，是你先把我後面排的工作搶先做完的對吧？」  
「這......」  
「果然是這樣。」  
涉以為敬人要開始說教了，但是敬人什麼都沒說只是抱緊涉，並在他的唇上留下了一個輕吻  
「謝謝你。」  
說完立刻躲回被窩裡，涉愣了一下看著那團鼓起來的被子，將裡面害羞的人拉出來，看著那人羞紅的臉頰涉笑了笑  
「我愛你～敬人」  
「我......也是」  
兩人擁吻著沒發現頭上掛著昨晚的榭寄生，這大概去最棒的一個聖誕節吧～

敬人假期的由來  
英智的辦公室  
「你說要讓敬人放假？」  
「我想要和右手君一起過節。」  
「這樣啊～我也沒權利剝奪員工過節的權利～」  
「所以......」  
「准假！但你必須做完敬人下個禮拜的工作，外加我要敬人全身都是緞帶的照片～如何？做不到我就不准假喔～」  
「Amazing!怎麼可能做不到呢～而且皇帝殿下你怎麼會知道我要用緞帶呢？」  
「你可是我的左手呢～我怎麼會不了解你呢～」  
「真不愧是殿下呢～」  
日日樹離開後，英智從抽屜裏拿出了一本相冊，裡面滿滿的都是敬人的照片  
「雖然你現在在別人身邊，但你和涉都還是我的人～我可愛的敬人～」  
聽說英智收到照片後開心了很久，真是愉快的聖誕節啊！

The End


End file.
